


Halloween Fun

by WaywardFairchild



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Harley Keener & Peter Parker Friendship, Harley Keener is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Kid Harley Keener, Kid Peter Parker, M/M, Trick or Treating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:33:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27304915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaywardFairchild/pseuds/WaywardFairchild
Summary: Rhodey and Tony take their son Harley and his best friend, Peter, trick or treating.
Relationships: Ben Parker & Peter Parker, Ben Parker & Tony Stark, Harley Keener & James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Harley Keener & Peter Parker, Harley Keener & Tony Stark, James "Rhodey" Rhodes/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52
Collections: you can tell everybody this is your song





	Halloween Fun

Harley grinned as Tony took another picture of his ten-year-old son dressed up as Luke Skywalker for Halloween. Tony knew Peter influenced the choice. The two best friends had argued over ideas for costumes ranging from power rangers to superheroes (Tony was glad that changed quickly though Tony found it funny). The two finally settled on Star Wars which was one of Peter’s favorite movies. 

“When will Peter get here?” Harley asked Rhodey who was making sure they had everything for the night.

“Shouldn’t be long now,” Rhodey said with a smile at his son. Tony and Rhodey had got lucky to have Harley in their life. 

“I can’t wait,” Harley muttered. Tony and Rhodey chuckled at Harley for being so impatient. The doorbell rang and Harley ran waiting for Tony to get it. Tony did as Harley launched at Peter when he saw him. His best friend dressed up as Han Solo. Ben watched the boys smiling at how happy Peter was. 

“Thanks again,” Ben told Tony.

“It’s not a problem. Peter is always well behaved when he is with us,” Tony said. Peter agreed with that.

“I didn’t expect to be working today so thanks a lot,” Ben said. Rhodey joined them at the door.

“It’s not trouble, Ben,” Rhodey said. “I know what it’s like to have to leave your family for work.” Ben nodded as he gave Peter a hug before making sure the boy had everything including his inhaler.

“I got everything, Ben,” Peter said, annoyed at his uncle. Ben kissed the boy’s forehead before giving him a hug before thanking Tony and Rhodey again. Ben left the group to finish getting ready. Rhodey grabbed the backpack that he would be carrying with snacks for Tony, Peter’s inhaler, and water bottles for the group. Once they were out of the house, Rhodey and Tony made sure to have a hold of both boys as tonight was already crazy with it being Halloween. 

“Next year we could be firefighters like Ben,” Harley said. Peter looked at Harley like he was silly.

“I think superheroes like you papa would be better,” Peter said.

“And this is why you both chose Star Wars,” Rhodey said, not ready to hear this debate again. Both of them nodded before they continued to go to houses and get candy. People smiled and told them how cute they looked.

“You must be proud of your boys,” one woman told him.

“Actually one of them is a friend’s kid. His guardians work in the essential fields so they couldn’t get off tonight,” Tony explained. Peter grinned at her.

“Thanks for the candy,” he said.

“Yeah, thanks for the candy,” Harley said. They moved on as Peter and Harley started getting tired.

“Are you both done?” Rhodey asked. They both said no but Rhodey and Tony could tell they were tired out.

“How about we stop for your dad’s sake, Harley? He looks tired. We can go home and watch Halloween movies and snack on candy,” Tony told the boys. The boys agreed to that as they held their hands taking them back to the penthouse. After getting the boys in pj’s and setting up a blanket pile, they started a movie in which the boys only lasted thirty minutes before they fell asleep. 

“They had a long day,” Rhodey said.

“I’m glad they got to enjoy the day. The two of them seemed very happy to get to go trick or treating together and they seemed to have lots of fun,” Tony said as he laid his head on Rhodey’s shoulder.

“And I’m the one who was supposed to be tired,” Rhodey teased as Tony closed his eyes and listened to the movie as he slowly fell asleep himself safe in Rhodey’s arms. 


End file.
